Child's Play
by Discord
Summary: Third chapter up; also changed the title. An A/U ficcy; what if Yuna had simply said 'yes' when Seymour popped the question? Now, six years later, everything's changed...
1. Prologue

Haha.  My first FFX fic.  I'm sort of a little bit quite proud of it, seeing as I've had writer's block stubbornly chiseled into my writing hand for a couple months, at least.

Blah, in any case.  This is _quite_ an alternate universe ficcy.  Here's the background:

When Seymour popped the question, Yuna simply thought and said yes instead of consulting her dead paternal figure, so nobody ever went to the Farplane.  They never saw Jyscal, as a result.  Since they dallied a little in Guadosalam, Isaaru made it to Zanarkand before Yuna and kicked Sin in every direction possible.

To those who've finished the game, yeah, I know Auron is actually……  And that Tidus is, in reality, a ….. But I'm not spoiling it for those who came here to be spoiled.  Haha.  Foiled y'all.

Disclaimers are for weenies!

That'll Do

Ch.1 – The Calm Before The…

Green grass.  Who ever thought that there would ever be green grass, unmarred by the footprints of a fiend, unscathed by Sin's wrath?

            Who would have guessed, but it was there.  It was definitely there.

            Tidus exhaled heavily, blowing his breath through his teeth.  Everything had changed.  Isaaru's older guardian had come back from Zanarkand with an Al Bhed that had saved him somewhere along the path, but minus his younger brother, Pacce, as well as Isaaru himself.  Since an Al Bhed had helped with a quest of Yevon, Wakka had relaxed his views a good deal.  Word was that he and Rikku were seeing each other; word also was that they made a volatile couple.

            Lulu had also loosened up considerably after the Calm began.  She had shed her dark gown in favor of something more comfortable.  All of her Moogles were either in a display case or in storage.  She was also seeing someone: a young man named Crele.  At least, he was pretty sure it was Crele.  It was last time he'd met up with her, anyway.

            Kimahri and Auron had opened up a small dojo on the outskirts of a formerly small village called Davecchi, which had flourished after the Calm settled over Spira.

            Tidus had simply roamed, finishing off a few last rogue fiends before settling down in the Calm Lands.  It had, thankfully, stayed mostly unpopulated, save a few Tea Shacks that popped up and some curious tourists who had heard of him somehow or another.

            And Yuna…

            The frown already evident on his face deepened as his thoughts plodded down a well-worn road.

            He almost couldn't bear to think of Yuna, living in that creepy city, sleeping in the same bed with that creepy guy!  And not just sleeping; they even had a kid now.  It disgusted him to think of what Seymour did to Yuna for that child.

            Although, he had to admit, the kid looked like the best of two races: pale skin, green eyes, long, elegant fingers, a slender, compact frame, and Yuna's tawny hair.  He acted so mature for his five years, reputably.

            'Maybe I should go visit,' Tidus mused.  'I haven't seen any of them since Yuna's boy was born.'

            Almost as quickly as the thought came up, he dismissed it.  It wasn't as though he hadn't thought of it before.  But he was far too proud now to ever go back to see them, not after that rather… embarrassing incident that had happened last time.  He still cringed to think about it.

            True to his thoughts, he cringed.

            A polite pounding rattled his door.

            Tidus automatically scowled, looking down at the blade placed across his knees that he'd been polishing before his thoughts wandered.  Tourists, probably.  Breaking his knuckles across their faces would be the best pain he'd ever felt.

            He leaned back on his chair to the window and flicked the drapes a little to see whether the knock was worth answering.  His eyes widened.

            Long legs; and quite nice legs at that.  A nicely shaped butt; a slim, toned body that was evident through her form-fitting clothing; a quiet, but powerful posture with legs slightly akimbo and her hands clasped behind her back, hip cocked to one side; and an alluring, well-developed chest.

            'Please, in the name of all things holy, _please_ let her have a face worthy of the body,' Tidus prayed fervently.  He looked up.

            _Score!!_  Flowing dark tresses, eyes so hazel that they were almost red, and a mouth like a flower.

            Tidus sprang out of his seat, grabbing a shirt from the table and pulling it on.  The material flopped around to reveal a long, brownish scar that ranged across his entire back.  He squirmed around in the smallish room, as though having a boxing match with an invisible opponent, until he got his shirt on.  He pushed a hand through his hair and ran the other one over his jaw, considering his reflection in the sword.  For a moment, he contemplated the possibility of having a quick shave with his longsword, but dismissed it rapidly, as the blade would likely take off half of his face with the stubble.  He shrugged, and hoped that she would go for the rough-and-tumble look.  That's what tourists liked, anyway: a built, scarred, slightly insane warrior, ageless and immortal, not a blonde, clean-shaven, 21-year-old man.

            Reaching for the handle, he yanked on it, and slammed the door open with all the grace of a decaying Sand Worm.


	2. Ghost Man - Tidus

Yeah, um… I guess I'm not the fastest writer… But hey!  I already have the next chapter almost completely done.

I'll be changing points of view every chapter, but the title of the chapter will let you know who it is.  And, uh, no, this won't be a TidusxYuna, despite the wrapping.  That pairing is a little nauseating.  Haha.

That'll Do – Ch2. Ghost Man (Tidus)

For a moment, I could see our entire future; her pale skin against my browned, witnessing her "everything-is-beautiful" smile on a daily basis, being able to catch her up in my arms and smooth a hand through her hair, my fingers catching on that blue braid behind her ear, drowning myself in aqua-emerald eyes while she smiles and laughs.

"Um.  Excuse me?"  A husky emanation from the young woman shook me out of my sudden delusion.  The average, extraordinary faded away, leaving me with the Calm Lands and some chick standing in my doorway.  After a moment, I leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms and scowling.  Suddenly, I wasn't so eager to get to know this girl.

We stood for a moment, with her blinking in what seemed like astonishment, and me simply staring at her.  She shifted and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"What do you want?"

She reared back slightly, the surprise on her face deepening.  "You don't recognize me?"

The voice sounded… familiar.  It was a little more falsetto, but it was familiar.  I swept her head to foot with my gaze.  Each feature struck a memory, but I couldn't quite bring it up. 

She must have seen it on my face, because she placed a hand on her hip and the other to her forehead, shaking her head, uncannily similar to…

"L…Lulu?"

She crossed her arms.  "It's been a while.  Tidus."  She added my name after a moment, as though she was trying to make a point.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, hunching so my hair fell down to hide my face.

"Tidus."  I couldn't see her face through my hair, but her tone was accusatory.  "I haven't seen you for five years, and you don't even say 'hello'?"

I glanced at her, balling my hands in my pockets.  I stomped into the next room, speaking over my shoulder.  "What are you doing here."  Belatedly, I realized that it sounded more like a demand then a question.

She 'tsked' softly, but didn't remark, spreading her hands.  "I didn't realize that I needed a reason to visit an old friend."

"Don't fuck around with me, Lulu," I warned, turning to look at her.

She sighed.  "You've changed."

I glanced her over, then scoffed, turning so she couldn't see my face.  My voice was on the verge of cracking.  "That happens after six years, Lulu."

She snorted.  "You're telling me!"

I started.  The old Lulu, the Lulu I knew, never would have said that.

She stood now like a normal woman; her head canted to one side, her hip cocked to the other, with one hand resting on it and the other gesticulating in the air.  

Lackadaisical, I thought.  Oblivious.  Sloppy

She was still talking, I realized.  I tuned in belatedly.

"…is all in an upheaval.  Didn't you hear?"

I grunted in the negative.

She spread her hands, embodying urgency.  "Seymour is missing!"

I chuckled dryly. "And you want me to join the party?"

She stomped her foot, and I was a little taken aback.  "Damnit!  Stop acting like a little boy!  Yuna hasn't said anything but- but your name!"

I almost trembled, but caught myself.  No.  No, I won't go running back to her.  "Handle it," I muttered.

She stared at me, eyes narrowing.  'Please, don't make her cry,' I silently prayed to whatever deity that might be.

"You're not Tidus."  She crossed her arms, as if triumphant.

I reeled on her.  "Well, wow!  It took you long enough, for chrissake!"

She mouthed the word 'chrissake', puzzled, but didn't inquire.  I turned away, occupying myself with my longsword.

A moment passed before she spoke again.  Her voice was soft and low… like it used to be.  "Tidus, please.  We _need_ you for this.  I – We couldn't do it without you.  I mean…" She trailed off slowly.

I wanted to go.  A whole new adventure, right?  Yet… A whole new adventure.  With these… people.  The people I used to love…  I breathed in and, cautiously, began to speak.  

"I should probably go with you.  I mean, that's what the 'right thing to do' is."

She brightened.

I held up a hand.  "However, you barged into my house and demanded my attention to do so.  Not to mention what happened last time I saw all of you.  That… that was… humiliating."

Lulu scoffed.  "It wasn't that bad.  All that happened was-"

I hastened to answer before she could reiterate what happened 'last time'.  "I'll go!" I said loudly.

She paused.  "Really?"

I grunted.

"Great!!" Wincing at her suddenly shrill tone, I slouched around my cabin, stuffing a few articles into a shoulder pack and belted on my sword.

***

Weeh!  Next chapter – The Forest Ain't So Peaceful – Lulu.  Stay tuned.


	3. The Forest Ain't So Peaceful - Lulu

Welcome to the third part of the installment of my idiocy.  Bwaha.  Aaha.

Hey, thanks to everybody who reviewed!  I appreciate it.

Decided to change the title because it sucked.  And, uh, I haven't really settled on a pairing.  Yeah, I've settled on a plotline, but a pairing is sort of irrelevant.  Uhm.  Guess I'll just mess around until I find something that suits.

Child's Play – Ch. 3

The Forest Ain't So Peaceful – Lulu

He was silent for the entire day while we tramped through Macalania.  It was unnerving.  But not as unnerving as the way he moved; quick and agile – that wasn't new at all.  But his stealth was.  He didn't make a sound when he walked, whether vocal or extraneous.  Unsettling.

Finally, a while after we'd set up camp, he spoke.  His voice was low and gravelly, different from when I spoke with him in that shed that he calls home.  "Where the hell are we going?"

The curse was used easily, peacefully, and neutrally, as though it wasn't there at all.

"We're going to Luca."

He glanced at me.  "Why Luca?"

"Because that's where Wakka and Rikku live, remember?"

He blinked and muttered something along the lines of "didn't know they were still there."

I almost grinned.  He was still easily bewildered… though, perhaps not by the same things.  After all, he was still relatively fresh to Spira.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, completely ready to fall asleep.  But… I don't know, his very presence seemed to creep me out.

"When did he disappear?"

His voice jolted me out of my doze.  I eyed him, suspicious that he'd done it on purpose.

He stared at me, looking as innocent as a rugged, slightly frightening, and possibly slightly psychotic young man could look.

I grumbled a bit, and then pushed myself up to a sitting position.  "A couple days ago."

"What?!"  I jumped at his tone.

"What, what?" 

"That guy goes off for 'a couple days' and people freak out?  He can take care of himself, you know!  It's not like he can't summon one of his pet monsters!"

Yevon, what is he thinking!  "He's just a kid, he can't just 'take care of himself' for even a few hours!"

Tidus blinked, taken aback.  "Hunh… I had no idea you hated her husband so much."

I stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

He stared right back.

I gestured at him, gasping, trying to say something, but doubled over again.

He watched me with rising irritation.  "Dare I ask?"

My hilarity subsided enough for me to babble out a few words.  "Seymour… son… he… hahahahaha!"  

Realization dawned like daybreak.  "Yuna named her son… Seymour?"

I grinned the affirmative.

He blew air through his nose.  "I fail to see the hilarity."

My laughter subsided in the face of his cold stare.  After eyeballing him for a moment, I turned away, curling up and pulling my blanket over me, trying not to feel his gaze on my back.

That was kind of impossible.  I could feel it boring between my shoulder blades.

I curled up tighter, refusing to let it bother me.

Of course, it didn't work.

I finally sat up and snapped, "Would you knock it off?"

He looked up at me, mildly surprised.  "I'm not sure I understand."

"Stop _staring_ at me!"

Still a little unseated, he quickly averted his gaze to a tree in front of him.

Sated, I layed back down.

A while passed.  Being quite tired, I almost didn't sense it… But, oh, Yevon, he's doing it again.

I shot up from where I was supine.  "Would you stop it!"  My complaint died on my lips when I saw that he wasn't facing me.

A moment after my outburst, he spoke, sounding rather testy.  "Was it my breathing, or was it just the simple fact that my central nervous system is still operational?"  He rolled over.  I prepared myself for an onslaught –

Which is exactly what I got.  His flying tackle caught me completely off-guard, but then, so did the jet of flame that paraded through the air where my head used to be.

I was suddenly very aware of my position – on the ground, with one certain attractive warrior pressing me into the soft wood of the pathway, his face so close to mine that I could smell his breath. 

Which is exactly what negated any romantic interest.  I was almost relieved when he leaped up, unsheathing his sword.

"A Chimera?" He cried, surprised.

I was just as shocked as he was at the appearance of the fiend.  So dazzled, in fact, that I simply waved my arm, casting the first spell that came to mind.  Flames licked around the communal throat of the three-headed beast.

It roared at pawed at its neck, shrugging off the blow.

"Half-damage to fire, Lulu!" My mind berated myself in unison to Tidus.  I climbed to my feet just in time to see him deliver a blow that severed two of the heads.  The tail hissed, but we both dodged its reciprocating thunderbolt deftly.  One more slash of his sword, and the deed was done.

The pyreflies were still fresh when he turned to me; to say that he looked concerned would have been an understatement.

"What the _fuck_ was that doing here!" He demanded.

"I-I don't know."

"Oh, 'cause, I was under the impression that fiends aren't exactly copious when Sin isn't around!  Fuck, here I was thinking that when Sin isn't, _they_ aren't!"  He was almost hysterical.

I almost touched his shoulder, but he shifted and a light struck his blade, making the steel look like a weapon of God rather then a simple longsword.  "Listen, I honestly don't know, but they might know something in Luca."

That seemed to calm him.  Yevon, the boy is _jumpy!_

Obviously, we couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, so we simply packed up and headed for the Moonflow, where we could catch a shoopuf and take it most of the way to Luca.

***

Yay.  Next chapter: Ummm? - Rikku


End file.
